


The Start of Our Future

by gatesofeori



Series: Our Futures [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: This goes along with the Renzou/Izumo fic I wrote about their future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This goes along with the Renzou/Izumo fic I wrote about their future.

On the day that Rin gathered up enough courage, Shiemi was at a lost for words. Not because she didn’t want to turn him down, but because she was nothing but embarrassed. She immediately said “yes” without any hesitation which only made Rin forget what he was going to say. By this time, they were both licensed Exorcist, with Rin being a Knight and Shiemi becoming a licensed Tamer and Doctor. Yukio still taught at the cram school but took a leave when Shiemi announced to her husband and brother-in-law that she was pregnant.

Rin was not expecting Shiemi to say “yes” to marrying him so suddenly and his mind went blank, not knowing what all he had planned to say. The day he found out Shiemi was pregnant with his child was the happiest moment of his life (right next to their wedding day, that is). The only thing he was worried about was the baby inheriting Satan’s noticeable blue flames, but with Shura and Yukio around, they promised to help the happy couple if that did in fact happen.

Their son was named Kei and was the spitting image of Rin, having his black hair and his mother’s pretty blue eyes. And much to Rin’s disbelief, the child did inherit his flames. He would admit at first that he upset, cursing himself for being the spawn of Satan, but Shiemi reassured him, saying that if he wasn’t a bad person, than neither would their son. After he was born, Yukio went back to teaching at the Academy and Shura stayed behind every so often to help Shiemi while Rin was working. 

Shiemi was glad Shura was around to help little Kei control his flames, because it was a lot to deal with. When the family didn’t have to worry about him flaming up (always followed by laughter from the child), Shiemi would take him outside to the garden to have him outside. While she was busy tending to the flowers and other plants, Rin would have his father-and-son bonding time, whether it would be reading story books or feeding time.

“Papa, up!” Kei said, tripping over himself as he stood up. He opened and closed his hands, “Up, dada!”

Rin looked down at Kei, smiling warmly and he bent over to pick him up. “Wanna go see mama?” he asked, kissing his cheek.

“Up higher!” Kei said, lightly tugging on his father’s hair. “Higher, higher! Up!”

Rin blinked and lifted Kei up for him to sit on his shoulders. “Like this, buddy?” he questioned. “This is as high as daddy can lift you.”  
Kei nodded as he kicked his feet. Within a second, he was surrounded by those oh-so familiar flames. “Ah, Kei!” Rin said aloud. “You’re flaming up! Calm down!”

“I’m flaming!” Kei repeated, laughing. “Mama, mama!” he called out. “Lookie, lookie!” He looked around, “Mamaaa!!” he shouted out.

“Hmm…” Rin thought to himself bouncing up and down. “Shiemi!” he called out.

Shiemi came running from the other side of the house, holding a bag of dead weeds. “Rin!” She said with a smile, but then her eyes set on Kei. “Oh, Kei! Hunny, no!” She ran over to them, almost tripping on the way. “What’s going on?”

“He just… flamed up!” Rin responded, taking Kei off his shoulders and sat him down on the ground.

“Too much fun, mama! Papa’s fun!” Kei laughed, losing his balance for a moment before he grabbed on to Shiemi’s leg.

Shiemi leaned down a bit to gently pat Kei’s head and then ruffled his hair. “Your flame is so warm, just like daddy’s. But please calm down, Kei. Remember what Aunt Shura and Uncle Yuki told you?”

“I need t-to… uhm…” Kei made a face and then jumped up and down. “I need to calm down when I flame up!” He grabbed Shiemi’s hand and then stretched to reach Rin’s. He took a breath and slowly his flames disappeared. “I did it!”

“Good job, hunny!” Shiemi said, picking him up and spinning around. “Mama’s so proud! What do you think about going to get some ice cream and then going to see visit Izumo?’

Kei nodded and hugged Shiemi. “Yes, yes! I want ice cream!”

Rin hummed, his tail wagging back and forth. “Kuro! Come on, it’s time to eat!”

The small black cat that Rin still had from his Exwire days lazily walked over, yawning before jumping up onto Rin’s shoulder, meowing. “I’ll give Yukio and Shura a call to meet us over at the shop.”

Shiemi never thought she would make it to have a family with Rin let alone have a child with him. Kei resembled both her and Rin, having Rin’s looks and Shiemi’s quiet personality when around a bigger crowd of people. But she wouldn’t trade it for the world. She was happier than she could ever be and she owes it all to Okumura Rin.


End file.
